This invention relates to a film stop position adjusting mechanism in a camera using a film cartridge.
It is well known in the art that, in a camera using a so-called "cartridge" incorporating a film which has one perforation per frame, the film is stopped by using a detection pawl which detects when the film reaches a predetermined position.
In a film of this type, a picture frame is exposed at a certain distance from each perforation. Therefore, if this picture frame is not coincident with the picture frame of the camera, then, the resultant picture is partly cut away. Accordingly, it is essential to accurately regulate the position of the perforation with respect to the film stop position.
Furthermore, such a film has a light shielding leader paper. When the detection pawl is inserted into a film perforation, the top end of the detection pawl is brought into contact with the leader paper. Therefore, in this operation, the position of the detection in a direction (which is the direction of the optical axis) perpendicular to the film surface is unstable. Thus, heretofore, it is difficult to stop the film at the accurate position by detecting the position of the perforation.